Always wanting more
by jbloverforever
Summary: She’s a dancer, he is rock star, She’s dangerous, He’s safe, She acts on impulse, He over analyzes. What happens when they meet and get hooked, A NICK STORY please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like  
I'm missing and why can't I let it go?_**

--

I've always thought there was more to life. I stopped going to regular school and danced twenty four seven. I sold my soul to the devil. I don't care though because it's been the most fun. I live my life to the fullest and will try anything once.

--

**_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing out every temporary high to satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I  
Trippin' up thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well, there's life, but I'm sure  
There's gotta be more_**

--

I feel like im missing something. What? I don't know but I'm sure I'll find it. I know I will. One thing you will learn is I never take "no" for and answer, some call me bratty and spoiled, I just think of myself as persistent. Don't let this fool you I am super nice, I just have a hard interior that's all.

--

**_I've got the time, and I'm wasting it slowly  
And, at this moment, I'm halfway out the door  
Onto the next thing I'm searching for something that's missing_**

**_There's gotta be more_**

--

This is my story.

**A/N: Sooo just the intro what do you think?!**


	2. purple milk!

**A/N: I DON'T OWN anything except for Sophia belle rose : and my jonas cd's**

Welcome to my life. Let's start with some basics. My name you ask? Sure, it is Sophia Belle Rose. I am fifteen years young but I have been told I act like a 7 year old. I have long brown hair, not thick not thin just rite. It is naturally very straight. I'm skinny, but its not scary skinny it is just because I work out a lot. I love to run. I have a mom and a dad, who doesn't? But, they live in Pennsylvania with my Dad's job. So I actually live on my own. We went to a court and they granted permission to let me stay by myself and the court let me get my license so I can get around. No siblings. My eyes are brown with gold in them, when the sun is shining my eyes are golden, I like to say they sparkle and shine. Now I think you guys are all like blah, blah, blah what ever. So now I'll tell you about my life.

Well during freshman year I realized school wasn't for me. Sitting in a desk for six hours a day doing nothing was not for me. I always wanted more. So I left the school system and started taking online school, basically home schooling. Now I dance everyday. I use it as a career and something fun and way cool to do. I've been in eight music videos, and performed at three award shows. And in two weeks I will be performing at the AMA's as a back up dancer for Ray Jay for his song sexy can I. Well that's enough about me for now, now lets let the journey begin.

**--**

**1 week later.**

So hear I am eating my hundredth gummy worm. Where am I? At the dress rehearsal for the AMA's. I'm wearing my tie-dye sweat pants with a black tank top, my long brown hair is thrown up in a birds nest of a messy bun. They told me to be at rehearsal at noon and I would perform at one o clock. It is now two thirty and I am growing very inpatient. And I've gone through two packs of gum, some sweedish fish and now I'm on the worms. Incase you haven't noticed I always have to be doing something with my mouth so I'm usually talking or chewing. ANYWAYS, so I'm mega bored. And I see a kid coloring in his coloring book and figure I should ask if I can join him.

**--**

**Nick's POV**

How cool were going to be on the AMA's I'm so siked. Today is the dress rehearsal, our call time was two o'clock but of course they are running behind schedule so I'm sitting on a chair while Joe is trying to touch is tongue to his nose and Kevin is texting his girlfriend, and Frankie is behind me coloring. Then next thing I know I heard a girls voice and decided to listen in.

"Hey, mind if I color with you?" The girl asked Frankie, well I'm guessing its Frankie I mean come on how many other people are within ear shot and are coloring at rehearsals.

"Sure!" Frankie said way to excited, I'm sure he must have been real bored sitting here for over an hour.

"What the heck are you doing" I heard Frankie ask the girl. So I turned around and WOW. The girl was not a little girl nope. Not at all. She wasn't that oh my goodness gorgeous she was like normal cute so pretty gorgeous. But I am still wondering why Frankie asked her why she was doing what ever she was doing. So I look down to see what they were coloring and notice it's a picture of a cow and a barn. I also noticed the cow has started to be colored in purple.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked

"Why are you coloring the cow purple, COW'S AREN'T PURPLE" Frankie obviously getting frustrated shouted at her.

"Because then it will have purple milk. And come on what's better then purple milk? DUH!" She said in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and that everyone drinks purple milk.

"OOO, I like the way you think" Said an excited Frankie. And I am now just staring at the wonderfully crazy girl who just told my brother that a cow can have purple milk. Next thing I know Frankie picks up the orange and starts drawing next to the purple.

"Now it will have a mix of colored milk!" Frankie yelled looking at the girl.

"Now your thinking my man!" She said and gave him a high-five. So they went on coloring and an annoucment came on saying that everyone involved with "Sexy Can I?" Should go to the stage. And then they went back to playing a random mix of music Bon Jovi's "livin' on a Prayer" Came on and next thing I know the girl that Frankie was coloring with shot up and yelled "I LOVE THIS SONG!!"

(A/N: I SUGGEST YOU GO TO THIS LINK with out the spaces so you can get the full effect ahah w ww.yo utube.co m/watch ?vhlhb Twb mMiQ)

So she started dancing along, with the opening woos she was just flailing her arms up and down like a crazy person. With a smile on her face the entire time and she looked like she couldn't have more fun even if she tried. She was dancing with Frankie and he was giggling as she serenaded him. And right at that moment I was wrong, she got happier. The song picked up to the biggest lines and she was SHOUTING them yes shouting and let me tell you she may be gorgeous but ouch she's a bad singer.

**_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
'Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - we'll give it a shot_**

**_We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer_**

During this little show she was pointing at Frankie and spinning him, while she twirled. But during the "we'll give it a shot" line she did a little drum solo I mite add it was very entertaining. And during the chorus she was belting out every word and enjoying every moment not carrying about her surroundings or anyone there. She was so care free. After the end of the chorus she bent over and told Frankie "I am most likely the worst singer you will ever meet, but I can have fun with it." And rite there and then I felt it, love at first sight, this girl got me. I was hooked. And then all of a sudden the music cut off in the middle and another announcement came on saying "Sophia Rose if you are not at the stage in thirty seconds you are out of the act." And with that the girl I just watched be so care free bent down to Frankie.

"Well I have to go but I'll see ya around. Stay cool man." She said and I came up behind him and Frankie asked me a question.

"Hey Nick can we go watch her on stage?" And I saw her face get a little nervous when she went over to me and said. " Hey, you probably wouldn't want him to see the routine. It is so riskay. I feel so dirty doing the dance, so I'd say you should say no." She let out with a little chuckle. I just stood there not moving and she skipped away.

I told Frankie we couldn't watch her because we were going to go get lunch. But really I just handed him off to Kevin, and went over to the seats and took a seat so I could watch her rehearsal. The producer told everyone the first run threw do the moves but you can just take it easy, but the second do it as if you were actually performing.

The music started and they began to dance while Ray Jay performed. My eyes were fixated on Sophia the entire time. She wasn't lying that's for sure that dance was very "bad" and I felt dirty just watching. Half way through I started laughing because Sophia kept making silly faces to the other dancers. And getting completely off track. It ended and the producer yelled at her and said this next time act as if it is the show. Once again the music started and wow. She got way slutty at one point she even slid down a stripper pole! Her face was seductive, but you could see she felt uncomfortable. But she was a good performer and with that she was done. She gathered her belongings and left.

**--**

**Sophia's POV**

During the first performance of rehearsal I was goofing off trying to make this less awkward and I was laughing and making fun faces. Then it was time for the real run through. And let me tell you I have never felt more dirty and uncomfortable in my life! Ah! Oh well. As I drive home in my convertible burnt orange bug I have my music playing and I call it a night.

**A/N: ok so yea it was slow but it was just to get things started duhhhhh ahaha**

**Well I have a TON of ideas written down I've been planning on this story for a while now so yea! It will pick up I promise! So please read and review the more that review the more I write. I know people have read my intro because it had 94 hits ahah! And im soo happy with that well yea I'll stop rambling now and yea review please : love ya ehx ohh ehx ohh alexxxxx:**


End file.
